


One-shots of our favorite group

by Multi_love



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Jancy parents, Kisses, Love, M/M, all 4 canon ships, and some new, grandma joyce, lttle bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_love/pseuds/Multi_love
Summary: A collection of one-shots of our favorite group of characters. Different chapters for different characters and ships.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson & Erica Sinclair, Dustin Henderson/Original Female Character(s), Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Erica Sinclair & Lucas Sinclair, Jim "Chief" Hopper & Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers & Joyce Byers, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Joyce Byers & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Joyce Byers & Mike Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Will Byers, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Mike Wheeler & Nancy Wheeler, Murray Bauman & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Murray Bauman & Joyce Byers, Robin Buckley & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Kali Prasad, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Steve Harrington & Erica Sinclair, Steve Harrington & Kali Prasad, Will Byers/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	One-shots of our favorite group

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1996 and it's time for Christmas. Out favorite characters, the group lives in different places and lives their lives. But as it's Christmas the group is all going to be gathered under the same roof and celebrate together. 
> 
> Trigger Warning. Homophobia, drinking, mention of abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 1996 and it's time for Christmas. Our favorite characters, the group lives in different places and lives their lives. But as it's Christmas the group is all going to be gathered under the same roof and celebrate together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Homophobia, mention of abuse, drinking.
> 
> There is many cute and soft moments, morefluff then angst, but be careful as the triggers above are content in this fic

**_12-25-1996_**

Joyce was sitting by the kitchen table, Emily sitting on her lap. The toddler was holding a crayon with her whole hand as she scribbled color all over the paper in front of her. The blue color stained her hand in the process. Joyce kissed the top of her head and smiled down as she watched Emily draw. 

She looked up when she heard the door open and watched Hopper walk in. He hung his jacket by the door and dusted off the snow on his clothes. He walked towards them where they were sitting in the kitchen and lay a kiss on top of Joyce’s head. She looked up at him and smiled, her eyes shining at him. 

“Fine,” he smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips. They smiled into the kiss and drew back when something pulled on Joyce’s hair. “Ouch,” Emily was holding her hair. “Okay okay, I will pay attention to you,” Joyce laughed as she released Emily's grasp of her hair. 

Hopper chuckled and ruffled the girl’s short brown hair. “She might just become an artist like her uncle,” he said as he looked down at the picture she was drawing.

Joyce beamed down at her “You are talented aren't you?” she said and kissed her granddaughter's cheek. “It runs in the family huh,” said and kissed her cheek again. 

“Now I don’t know about that,” Hopper said while he took a chair and placed it beside Joyce and Emily and sat down. “Will yes, Jonathan maybe.” he paused. “Hmm you, debatable,” he had a teasing smile on his face, and Joyce couldn't help but punch his arm lightly. 

“Ouch, not in front of the kid,” he fake gasped. 

But Emily was far too focused on her putting as much color on the paper as possible to care about what adult conversations were happening around her. 

“I can draw!” 

“Like you could draw that Santa a few days ago for Emily.”

“That’s not fair!” she glared at him. “A Santa is hard to draw!” her glare turned to a pout. 

“Oh yeah definitely,” he smiled at her. She was still pouting and Hopper couldn't help but kiss her again. “You’re my artist,” he said softly.

She gave him a bright big smile and kissed him again. A quick but sweet kiss. She had come to love those kisses.

They turned their heads to watch Emily as she continued her mission of filling the paper with all different colors.

They were sitting there when the phone rang. Joyce's head snapped to it. It’s been 13 years since that awful day when Will disappeared and the torturous days that followed. 

She had gone and seen someone that could help, they all had. And it had helped, working through the trauma she had endured her whole life. She had become better and better each day and somewhere along the way she had stopped only surviving and she had begun living. Her recovery began 10 years ago and she had had Hopper and her kids by her side, and she was by theirs. She would get reminders of the past when the phone would ring but the thoughts didn’t linger. She was breathing, she was alive, she was good, actually, she felt amazing. 

Hopper stood up and touched Joyce’s hair, he had become particularly fond of a small part of her hair that had turned gray. Why he had, Joyce couldn't tell. But he kissed her head and squeezed her shoulder before walking towards the phone and picking it up. 

Joyce sat there with Emily and thought of her life. She would never have lived where she did now if they hadn't gotten the government's money all those years ago. They still sent money but in smaller parts, which was the reason her children could have gone to school and gotten a good education. 

When they had gotten Hopper back the government gave them a big sum of money and Joyce and Hopper decided to buy a house. It was a 2 layer house, around the size of the old Wheelers house. The first floor had an open kitchen connected with the living room. It was a lot bigger and fresher than both of her last houses. It also had a bathroom and a guest room. The second floor had three bedrooms and a bathroom. They still lived in Southwell, a town outside of Los Angeles that Joyce and her kids moved to in 1986. It was a bit bigger than Hawkins, more accepting and Joyce liked it here. They had just gotten a bigger home. 

It had felt weird to live in such a big house at first, as if Joyce was some sort of guest, but she had come to love living in it and she was sure part of it had to do with the people she lived with and her feeling better because of the therapy. She felt as she could start to appreciate more things in life and life itself. 

She and Hopper now lived alone after each of their kids left for college and eventually found jobs and moved out permanently. But they would often visit and occasionally have big gatherings with the rest of the party, like they would have today for Christmas. 

Hopper hung up the phone and retook his seat beside Joyce and Emily. “That was mom and dad,” he said to the small girl. Emily perked at the mention of her parents and looked up at Hopper with her big brown eyes. He ruffled her hair “Yes kid, mom, and dad.”

She gave him a sweet smile and returned to the paper. Hopper smiled down at her before returning his attention to Joyce. “Jonathan said they should be home in the next half hour.”

“Okay that's great, should be time to prepare the food and everything needed then.”

“We shouldn't leave you alone in the kitchen,” Hopper looked at Joyce with a smug smile. 

“Don’t you start,” she lifted a finger at him.

“I’m just saying,” Hopper lifted his hands in protest.

“Well, you rarely leave me alone in the kitchen either way.”

“Well I have to look so you don’t burn anything.”

Joyce lifted her eyebrow. “Oh and that’s the only reason.”

“I can’t think of any other,” his face was in concentration. As if he was thinking hard. 

“You should feel lucky that I love you,” she glared at him.

Hopper chuckled “I love you too.”

He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, bringing her into a small kiss before he brought his hand down to where her’s were on the table and intertwined their fingers. 

She smiled and squeezed his hand and they turned to watch their granddaughter draw. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**12-25-1996**

Max was lying in bed, her right hand under her head. She lifted her left hand and brushed Lucas’s arm lightly up and down. 

“You know that some people may consider that creepy,” Lucas said and slowly opened his eyes. 

“Oh good morning _stalker_ ,” she emphasized the last word. 

Lucas smiled at the old nickname.

Max was still stroking his arm up and down and Lucas took her hand and brought it up to his lips, leaving a kiss. The light making the light blue diamond in her ring shine bright. 

“You ready to tell them today?”

“Yeah, I think so,” she paused. “Well, I of course already told El as you know.” 

“And Mike and my family of course.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if everyone knew already,” Max laughed. “But yeah I’m ready.” she sighed. “They will certainly care more than my mom.”

Lucas smiled sadly at her. “They will.” he brought his hand up to her cheek. “Your mom cares”

“I wish she cared more.”

Max and her mom's relationship had become more and more strain over the years. They couldn't understand each other, Max’s mom couldn't understand Max. The abuse from Neil had been too much. Max had moved out of home after college and she and Lucas had lived together since then. They got engaged on their 2-year anniversary of moving in together, just 2 weeks ago. 

Having blackmail over the government seemed to have its perks. 

“I know,” he stroked her cheek. 

“Come here.”

Max did as he said and laid her head on his shoulder. “The other cares and they love you.” He kissed the top of her head “And that’s what matters.”

“Yeah I know,” she sighed as Lucas ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Also” he paused. “If I’m not wrong, you’re wearing my hoodie.”

“Oh am I?” Max smirked.

He frowned as if he was thinking very hard on a very serious issue. “Hmmm yeah.”

“Well I certainly don’t see your name on it” she smirked at him.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, I just found it in _my_ closet.” she empathized the “my”. 

“I wonder why that is?” he faked gasped. “Hmm, maybe it has been stolen for a few years now. Yeah yeah, I think that’s it,” 

“Oh shut up.”

And he did just that when she gave him a kiss.

“You were saying?”

“No...Nothing.”

She smirked and lay down again and he put his arms around her. They fell into a comfortable silence. 

“You think we should get ready?” Lucas asked her after a while, breaking the silence. 

“We have time, I’m comfortable here.”

“It is a two hours road to Joyce and Hopper’s” 

“I know I know. ”

“It’s going to be good to see everyone under the same roof again,” Lucas said. 

“Christmas with the party.” Max smiled. “What could possibly go wrong.”

Lucas chuckled and rubbed her shoulders. 

They lay there for a while longer before they decided that it was time to get up. 

They made pancakes for breakfast, working together as a team.

Max making the pancakes having a smile with blueberries. If anyone mentioned this she would just glare at them. A don’t mess with Max Mayfield glare.

After breakfast, Max went to take a shower as Lucas packed down the Christmas gifts they had stored under their Christmas tree.

The ground of the Christmas tree now looked bare as all presents except for one were packed down. Lucas reached for the last present and picked it up.

He stood and held the box behind his back when he heard Max return. Her red hair was wet and she was wearing some sweatpants and another t-shirt of his under her cardigan. He smiled when he saw it and walked to her. He had learned that she loved stealing his clothes. 

“When should we leave?” she asked him when he stood in front of her. “So I can get ready.”

“In about an hour,” he looked at her. 

“What?” she furrowed her eyebrows.

“Oh, nothing.”

She tilted her head. Looking unimpressed.

He brought the gift forward. 

“Oh well,” she snorted as she took out a gift from her pocket. “I think we both had the same idea.” 

His eyes were shining on her and she blushed under his gaze. They had been together for years yet he still had that effect on her. 

“Open mine first,” she said as she handed the gift and took hers from him. 

He tore through the wrapping to find a black box. He opened the box and inside was a men’s watch with a black leather band. “As your old watch broke I felt like you could need a new one.”

He did need one. He picked up the clock, admiring it, stroking his hand over the leather. He put it around his wrist and Max helped him secure it. “I love it.” he paused. “I love you.”

She smiled brightly at him. “I love you too.” He loved her smile. He truly loved her.

“Now your turn.”

She too tore through the paper and found a black box. She eyed him before slowly opening the box. Inside of it was a golden necklace shaped like a heart. She took out the necklace and threw the box on the table beside them. The heart could open and so she opened it. She let out a little soft “of” as she saw what the heart contained.

She looked up from the heart and looked at Lucas. “Where did you get this from,” she said softly.

“I asked Jonathan for a favor.”

She looked back down and a smile spread on her face. “We were so small.”

Inside the box was a picture of the two of them at the snow ball. Holding each other as they danced their first ever dance 12 years ago. Max had never seen this picture but she was happy it excited. 

She gave the necklace to Lucas and turned around so he could help her put it on. She turned around and ran the chain through her fingers before holding the heart. “Thank you.”

He didn’t say anything but dragged her close to him. Her hands went to his neck to bring him down to a kiss. His hands went to her back to hold her close. They broke when the need for air became urgent. They stayed there for a while and Max was the first to speak “We should get ready.”

Lucas agreed and let her go. He went to take a shower as Max went into their bedroom. She dried her hair, brushing it and styling it so her hair looked natural but without any frizz. She put on some light makeup, a natural look. 

She wore some blue loose jeans and a simple red sweater. She looked at herself in the mirror and played with the new necklace that she already loved. 

Lucas changed into some black jeans and a nice dark blue dress shirt after he came out of the shower. He wore his new clock. 

They took their bags and were out of their home. They had quite a long way ahead of them. But it was worth it, as they would see their family again. 

xxxxxxxx

**12-25-1996**

Robin was sitting by the kitchen table, holding a piece of paper in front of her. She read the content of the paper and sighed. 

It was a letter from her mom. They've had a distant relationship ever since Robin came out as a lesbian. Her father had thrown her out of his life the first time he had heard the words "I'm lesbian" coming out of his daughter's mouth. Her parents hadn't thrown her out physically but they had mentally. Until one day Robin couldn't take it anymore and moved out.

You would think that with the world developing and easier communication with phones that Robin and her mother would talk more. But they didn’t. Somehow hearing her mother’s voice, cold and distant, was too much for Robin. She knew her mother would never love her for who she truly was. Her mother wanted her to pretend, to play an act, to ignore who she was but Robin couldn’t do that. She had been hiding for years. She had slurs thrown at her and the words “you’re a sin” had rung in Robins’s ears. That she was damned to hell. She had heard those words for years, ever since she was a child. Having been raised in a religious family, being forced to go to church. But the words had hurt more than ever as they came out her parents’ mouths and were directed at her. Their daughter. 

She hadn’t talked to her mother in years but recently sent a letter to see how she was. Robin had always wanted her mother’s love when she was a teenager but she later found herself in no need of it. She remembers a time about 10 years ago when she was held by a mother rather than have words thrown at her. It wasn’t her own mother but Joyce. She had found herself alone with the older women one day. Tears had run down Robin’s face as she told her everything and Joyce had gathered her in her arms and had held her tight as Robin wept.

She was deep in her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder, making her jump. 

“It’s just me.”

Robin hadn’t noticed the footsteps but smiled as Kali took a seat beside her.

She was fresh out of the shower it seemed. Her hair was wet and her face makeup free. She took the letter from Robin’s hands and glanced over it. 

She looked at her girlfriend. “You know to not focus on her.”

Robin closed her eyes and ran a hand over her face. “I know,” she paused. “And I have accepted it, and how distant our relationship is.”

“But it’s still hard,” Kali suggested when Robin had gone silent. 

“Yeah, I guess.”

Kali took Robins’s hand and laced their fingers. “Well in about one hour we’re leaving to go to the airport. So in a few hours, we’re going to meet everyone again.”

Robin smiled at that. She had missed them. 

“We’re going to El’s first right?” Robin asked. 

“Yeah,” Kali nodded. “It’s been a while since I spent some time with her.”

Robin nodded, understanding. 

Kali had been present in El’s life ever since Kali came to Hawkins in search of her sister. The party had been wary of her but she gained their trust when she stayed and helped them save the world for the last time. 

“We will have to live with Mike,” Robin gave Kali a grin. 

Kali snored. “Yes, I know. No need to remind me.”

Mike had been the one who had been the wariest about Kali. While the rest of the party came to like her as she spent more time with them, well with El but her sister spend a lot of her time with her friends. Kali thought that the party liked her by now. And she liked them but she would never admit that.

Mike and the Hopper had been the ones who had kept an eye on her the most. Although he didn’t say much about her, she could be thankful to Joyce for that Kali guessed. The woman was one of the first to trust Kali. She gave a warmth Kali never thought she would receive and she liked her, and again you wouldn’t hear her admit it aloud to anyone, well except for Robin and El. 

It had taken a while for Kali to get used to calling her sister El instead of Jane. But as that was what her sister liked to be called, Kali got used to it. 

“Well if Mike says something, he will have to deal with me,” Robin proudly said as she sat straight.

“He won’t,” Kali shook her head with a smile on her face. They didn’t hate each other, but they didn’t love each other either. “But thank you,” Kali smiled. They both knew well that Kali didn’t need anyone’s protection. 

She and Robin had started dating in 1987. Robin had worked with Steve and Hopper gaining experience in the police field after college for two years. She and Steve had moved away together from Hawkins and lived together in Southwell until she announced that she would move to San Francisco to start working as a private investigator. She had asked Kali to move with her and so here they were living together and had for the past four years. Kali had been living in Los Angeles to be close to El and Robin before the move. 

Robin nodded. “Have you heard anything from Axel and the others?”

“They’re still at their place in Dallas, they’re good.”

“Hopefully not getting into too much trouble,” Robin joked. 

“Well you know they’re drawn to chaos”

Kali and her friends had moved to New York after being found by the police and after El went back to Hawkins. They had then come with Kali in search of El. They too had helped with the upside down and Brenner. The group had along with Kali lived in Los Angeles until she decided to move to San Francisco with Robin. They decided to move to Dallas and seemed to like it there.

Kali took the letter from Robin's hand and folded it and put it away from her. “We have everything packed, we get ready at El’s and then head over to Joyce’s.”

“Mhm,” Robin was staring at her. 

“What?” Kali furrowed her brows. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Kali rolled her eyes at that but a smile painted her face. Robin tucked Kali’s hair behind her ear. She leaned in and Kali met her halfway for a sweet kiss.

Kali looked at the clock. “I think we should get ready to leave.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Robin said before bringing Kali into another kiss, this much deeper. Robin drew back and bit her lip as a smile broke out on Kali’s face. 

“Come on let’s get ready,” Kali chuckled before she stood up. 

They got ready and walked out of their home, down the stairs, and out to the taxi that was waiting for them to take them to the airport. 

xxxxxxxxxxx

**12-25-1996**

Will woke up as the sun shined on him. He opened his eyes and looked beside him, seeing the other half of the bed empty. He laid there for a while before sitting up. He could smell something sweet from the kitchen and he got out of bed. He walked to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame. He stood there silent watching for a while before he spoke up. “Jason?”

His boyfriend looked up when he heard his voice. “Good morning!”

“What are you doing?” Will asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

“Oh, I’m baking Yakwa. You know our traditional Korean treat.” 

“Yes the desert you bake for special occasions I know but why are you doing that at 8 am?”

“Oh,” he looked at his hand watch. “Well,” he chuckled as he scratched his head. “You know how I stress bake.” he paused. “And it takes a few hours to make.”

“You have nothing to be worried about,” Will said as he walked up to Jason. He put his hand on his elbow, making him turn towards him. “You have met my mom and Hopper. And yeah Hopper can be seen as a bit,” he searched for the right word “tough. But trust me, he’s hiding his teddy bear side.”

Jason smiled at that. “I know I know but I haven’t met all your family, your friends altogether.”

“It’s going to go great.” he paused. “And Dustin and Lucas will definitely appreciate the Yakgwa.”

“Yeah, they like sweets right?”

Will nodded as an answer. He would help with forming the pastries but he really didn’t want to mess them up. He wasn’t as bad as his mother at cooking but he definitely wasn’t the best either.

“So like will everyone, everyone be there?” Jason asked, his voice tiny.

“It will go great,” Will repeated as he came behind him to give him a hug. “They love you.”

Jason gave a hum, not really sure if he believed Will. “They appreciate you, and I love you,” Will went silent. “You were there for me when I had nightmares.” he swallowed before speaking again. “And you didn’t run away after I told you why I had those nightmares.” 

It had been weird to tell anyone why Will sometimes would wake up in a cold sweat. Will had met Jason in his third year of college and Jason’s fourth. They had gone to an art school in LA. Both having a passion and a love for art. They had been friends for a year before dating in 1994. Jason would sleep over sometimes and would wake up to see Will in a nightmare. He didn’t have them often but sometimes.

It had been hard to understand at first. That monsters and a whole other world existed. That Will’s sister had powers and El’s sister Kali. 

They had a complicated family. 

But after seeing El’s powers in action he believed them. And he had grown to love Will, he believed him. Will and his family made him swear not to tell anyone and if he did the government wouldn’t like that. So he kept quiet. 

They had been living together for a year. And it was worth it. He was held by the man he loved. They stayed quiet, comfortable in each other’s presence. 

Jason was a bit taller than Will so he peeked his head to the side to look at Jason forming the pastries. “They seem great.”

“Mhm,” Jason hummed as he formed the last cookie. 

Will let him go as Jason moved to fry the pastries in oil, watching over to not overcook them. “And now we let them soak on the syrup for a few hours,” Jason said as he turned to Will. 

“Oh right another reason you woke up early?”

“Oh well yeah sure.”

Will chuckled. “Let’s clean up here.” 

They worked well together. Knowing each other good. 

“So what should we do to kill the time?” Jason asked when they finished putting back the last of the ingredients. 

“We could work?”

“Ohhh sure!”

They went to the office they shared and sat down at their respective desks in front of each other and began to draw. They liked to draw together, Will for his comic book work and Jason for his animation. Some people might find it weird that a couple likes to spend their time together working but Will and Jason didn’t care about that. They could sit for hours together sketching and drawing. 

Will would occasionally steal glances of Jason that he would catch and grin back at him. Will admired the strength that Jason radiated. And the tattoos he had on his arms. The ones around his wrists were special. It had “mom, dad and his sisters name Stella on his right wrist and grandma and grandpa on his left wrist. He was close to his family and had learned a lot from them, baking being one thing. 

Will stretched himself after a few hours. He looked at the clock hanging behind Jason. They had been working for three hours now. 

He stood up and walked to Jason and stood by him to watch him draw. Jason drew a few more lines before looking up at Will who took the opportunity to steal a quick sweet kiss. 

“I think we should get ready to leave for my mom’s soon.” 

Jason’s eyes widened at that but nodded as he got up. 

They got ready. They showered and put on their clothes. Jason went and put the yakgwa pastries in a glass container. They took their bags and headed out, down the stairs to their car. 

Will let Jason drive as he knew it would calm him down to focus on anything that wasn't the Christmas gathering. They would all meet at three but if Will knew their group it would be a miracle for that to actually happen. They had decided to go to his mom’s a bit earlier to see if they needed any help. The clock was half one when they drove off and it was a 40-minute drive to his. 

Will would visit his mom quite frequently. He and El the most as they both lived in Los Angeles. Will knew that Jonathan tried to visit as much as he could but living in San Diego which was around two hours away made it more difficult. 

So they drove down the all to familiar roads on their way to Will’s second home. He was excited to meet everyone again. They tried to hold contact but everyone was busy with their own jobs and lives. It had been a long time since they all had been together and he was looking forward to seeing how everyone was doing. 

Will looked out the window as they drove. He listened to Jason hum some song and he smiled. He was happy. The scars from his trauma hadn’t completely vanished, maybe it never would, but he had heeled. And he felt good. He felt really good. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**12-25-1996**

El was sitting in the living room drinking some hot chocolate as she looked over the Christmas cards and gifts her small school students had given her. She smiled as she looked at their adorable handwriting and messages. She was teaching 1s graders and El found them all adorable. 

El had struggled with school herself. Both high school and college but found herself able to graduate with good enough grades to become a teacher. A huge help had been her friends and especially Mike who has been a help with school work and emotional support. 

They had married when both of them had graduated from college. It had been a small wedding with family and friends and El couldn’t have been happier. 

She looked at her husband who was sitting on the other end of the couch writing ideas and planning ideas for his book that he was writing. El was sitting with her back against the armrest so she stretched out her foot and poked Mike on his leg. He looked down at her foot before looking up at her. He narrowed his eyes before he took a hold of her foot and started tickling her foot.

“No no Mike,” she said as laugher burst out from her.

He took a hold of her other foot and tickled that too. Tears were running down her eyes as Mike tickled her.

“Okay I surrender!” she let out. 

Mike stopped and El tried to catch her breath. She shook her head and Mike stopped to look at her. He pushed her hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes, his face now serious. 

“It’s a big day today,” he kissed her. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” she took a breath. “Yeah, I am.”

He smiled at her and gathered her in his arms. 

“When are your sister and Robin arriving?” he asked still holding her. 

“I’m not sure.” she stopped to think. “Their airplane should arrive at 12 so they could be here any minute now.”

“Yeah okay,” Mike nodded. 

Mike picked up a card and looked at it. “They’re cute.”

El smiled. “Yeah, they’re.”

He kissed her cheek and they stayed in each other’s embrace until they heard the doorbell. Mike sighted before they got up. 

El straighten her clothes and ran her hands through her hair before going to open the door. She was meet by Kali and Robin and El grinned widely at the sight of her sister and friend. She brought Kali into a long hug. “I have missed you!”

“I missed you too,” Kali said into the embrace. 

They eventually let go and El went to give Robin a hug. 

“Hi,” Mike smiled awkwardly at Kali. 

“Hi,” Kali gave a nice smile back. 

That was the greeting they would give each other. Robin gave Mike a quick hug before turning to El.

“How much time before we need to leave?”

“About two hours,” El said as she led them into their home.

They sat down in the living room and Mike resumed his work, picking up his notebook and writing down ideas. 

Robin picked up a card that was on the livingroom table “Ahhh so this is from the kids?”

“Yeah, they’re very sweet.” El picked up another card. One that was a portrait of her, well was supposed to be. Kali gave a small smile at that.

Kali observed her sister. “You seem nervous El,” she tilted her head. “Are you okay?” 

That caught Mike’s attention and he looked up at El but didn’t say anything. 

“Oh, I’m fine!” El assured Kali or tried to. “I’m just excited to meet everyone again.” 

It didn’t look like Kali believed El and she narrowed her eyes at her sister. 

“I’m fine.” she put her hand on top of Kali’s. “I promise.”

Kali seemed to relax at that. El took promises seriously. Friends don’t lie and all of that. 

“Maybe we should get ready?” Robin suggested. “Time flies by.”’

They agreed and the three women got up, Kali and Robin taking their bags with them, and went into Mike and El’s bedroom. Leaving Mike behind alone.

Kali went to apply her makeup. It might be Christmas but Kali still applied dark shades of makeup. She wasn’t one to put any Christmas color on her. Kali’s style hasn’t changed much over the years. Her hair shaved in one side, her hair falling down her other side. 

Robin first styled her hair, curling her hair into small waves. She ran her hands through it to give it a more natural look. She applied some makeup, putting on some pink lipstick and matching eyeshadow. 

El had come to like experimenting with different colors and hairstyles. She wore a dark red shade of lipstick and red glittery eyeshadow. She had her hair curled and brushed it back so the front was sleek and then pulled it into a high ponytail, securing it and hiding it with a black scrunchie. She had left a couple of pieces of her in the front. 

After finishing their hair makeup the girls changed their clothes. Kali wore black jeans and a dark blue shirt with a black denim jacket over.

Robin decided to wear an oversized black suit with a white t-shirt underneath. 

El wore a simple red dress with a black belt matching, it with her black scrunchie. 

They went out of the room when they were done and Mike stood up. He stared at El and she gave him a smile.

“Took you long enough,”

Kali rolled her eyes as he went to get changed. He came back a few minutes later and Robin couldn’t help but make a remark about his hair. 

“What’s wrong with my hair.”

His curly hair was wild and he had brushed it to make it seem well less wild. El walked up to him and linked her arms with his. “Nothing, you look handsome”

“Well if you’re done talking about my hair we should head out.”

Robin took Kali’s hand as they walked out, El and Mike behind them with linked arms. The couples only let go when they were by their cars. They decided to take Mike and El’s car and Robin put the bag of gifts she had been carrying in the back seat. 

The four of them got in and drove off. Soon seeing their family again. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**12-24-2020**

It was the day before Christmas and Dustin and a few of his friends had gathered for a dinner at one of his friend’s house. They had finished dinner and were now sitting around in the living room. Dustin was nursing a can of beer as he listened as his friend was telling a story. 

They were laughing and you could tell they had been drinking. Dustin was still on his first drink, not wanting to drink too much, he needed to be awake for tomorrow.

“No no no!” his friend Derek gasped as his other friend Luke told a story from their first year together.

“Oh, it so was so like that!” Luke said. 

“Mhm, I think it was,” Rebecka said and Dustin’s gaze landed on her from where she was sitting on the other side of the room. 

“Dustin your voice is the voice of reason!” came from Chris. 

“Yeah, Dustin!” Miranda, Chris’s girlfriend chimed in from Chris’s side. 

“Hmm from my memory Luke’s definitely right,” Dustin said before he took a sip from his beer. 

Luke slapped Derek’s arm “Told you.”

Derek stood still, his mouth sight open as he thought. “Uhhhh you might be right”

They all broke off in laughter “Yeah I know!” Luke said.

His friends started to talk with each other and he saw Rebecka stand up and walk toward him. 

Her black long curly hair was loose around her face. She had big hoop earing that matched her golden necklace that laid on her deep dark skin. She was wearing a simple green sweater that matched her green eyeshadow. Her eyes were big and light brown and she blinked at him with her long lashes. 

She was stunning was Dustin’s thought.

“They’re gone,” she laughed as she took a seat beside him. 

He turned his attention to Luke and Derek who were laughing hysterically, about what Dustin didn’t know. He wasn’t sure they did. 

Dustin chuckled. “The idiots are going to regret this tomorrow.” 

“Will they do it again?” she asked and raised her eyebrow. 

“Yup,” they both answered simultaneously. 

“Well they’re having fun,” he said and took another sip of his beer. 

“What’s your plan for Christmas?” she asked and took a sip from her whiskey. 

“I’m actually flying out tomorrow to celebrate with my family.” he smiled at that. “It’s been a long time since I last saw them.”

“Mhm, Los Angeles is a long way from Harvard.”

Dustin had been accepted into Harvard University and it was there that he learned to know his friends. Studying for a science professor was much more difficult than people may think. 

“What about you?” Dustin sat more comfortably on the couch. 

“I’m having a big family gathering, my mom does love a good big gathering.” she paused to take a drink “Although they live here so much easier for me!” she exclaimed. 

“Speaking of Christmas, I better leave now,” he drank the last of his beer. “I want to be able to wake up tomorrow.”

Rebecka nodded and stood up when he did. “Okay guys I need to leave,” he said loudly.

His friends went silent before the talking started again. 

“Wait really it’s so early!” came from Derek.

“Do you have to?” pouted Miranda. 

“The night is still young my friend!” slurred Luke. 

“I really need to.”

“He has important places to be,” said Chris as he got up and gave Dustin a hug. 

His friends groaned but got up to wish him goodbye and a good holiday. 

“‘I will show you out,” Rebecka said although they both knew he knew the way. 

He put on his shoes and jacket before turning to Rebecka. “I guess this is it for this year.” he shrugged. 

“I guess,” Rebecka smiled at him. 

They embraced each other, Rebecka was the first one to draw back but she stayed close. She looked into his eyes and then lips before she gave him a quick kiss. She bit her lip when she saw his shocked reaction. “Merry Christmas.” 

She stepped back, smiling at him. Dustin managed to say it back before he left the house with a smile on his face. And he had that smile on him as he walked home and got into bed. 

He woke up the next morning at 5 am tired. He showered and changed into some comfortable clothes and checked that he had everything packed before he left home. He took a taxi to the airport and was there in good time. 

He walked onto the plane when it arrived and took his seat trying to get comfortable. He slept most of the flight and before he knew it, he had arrived in Los Angeles.

He groaned as he stretched his arms, stood up, and walked out of the plane. He finally took his bag and smiled when he walked out of the airport. 

“You’re finally here nerd.” 

He grinned at the old nickname. “Erica.”

She smiled brightly at him and went to hug him. It felt good to finally see an old face again. 

“How have you been?” Dustin asked her as they walked to Erica’s car. 

“Good. How about you, you’re then one who flew a 7-hour flight.”

“Well, technically 6,5 hours.”

“Ughh,” Erica rolled her eyes. 

“I thought you were good with numbers, with you studying marketing ” Dustin teased. 

She only shook her head when they arrived at her car. Opening the trunk and putting Dustin’s bag inside before walking towards the front and getting in. 

“We have time to go back to mine for you to change from _that,_ ” she eyed his outfit. 

“Ey it’s comfortable.”

“Mhm,” Erica said with a smile on her face before she started the drive and drove off from the airport. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joyce was still sitting with Emily at the table while Hopper had gone to prepare the food when the door opened and Nancy and Jonathan walked in. 

“Ohhh look mom and dad is here,” she explained to the 18 month old toddler. She stood up and placed Emily on her hip and waited for her son and daughter in law to walk into the kitchen. 

Nancy was the first one to arrive and walked straight up to her daughter. “Hi,” she said with a high tone. 

“Mama,” Emily held her arms towards her mother and Nancy picked her up. 

“Hi baby,” she said and held her. Jonathan came up to them and placed a kiss on his daughter’s head.

“Dada,” Emily babbled and held her drawn paper for her father. 

“Ohh is this for me!” Jonathan explained and kissed her cheek. 

“Daddy’s little girl,” Joyce said with a soft voice.

The day their daughter was born was the happiest day in both Nancy and Jonathan’s lives. 

Jonathan and Nancy had gone and traveled around the US and the world for two years after they graduated college in 1990. They had worked and relaxed on their trips, they came back to their homes in between each trip. They had gotten engaged in 1992 on their last trip and married the next year, moving to San Diego for better job opportunities. Nancy had gotten pregnant that year and Emily had been born in June 1995. 

“Oh yes, she is,” Nancy booped her nose. 

“I got the last ingredients for the cake,” Jonathan said and held a bag towards Joyce. 

“Oh thank you!” Joyce beamed as she took the bag. 

“Are you sure you know how to do this?” Jonathan was skeptical. 

She glared at him. “I may not be the greatest cook but this can’t be too hard.” 

“Okay okay,” Jonathan held his hands up in surrender. 

Joyce walked and put the bag on the counter, squeezing Hopper’s arm on the way. 

“When are the others coming?” Nancy asked Joyce as she walked back to them. 

“Will and Jason’s will be here any minute now. The other’s a bit later.” Just as Joyce said that someone knocked on the door. Joyce’s face lit up and she rushed to open the door. 

It was Will and Jason. 

Will smiled brightly and walked into his mother’s embrace. She held him tight. “Hi, baby.” 

“Hi, mom.” 

She finally let go of her son to turn to Jason. “Jason welcome!” 

“Ms. Horowitz thank you.” 

“Joyce is fine,” she said as she gave him a quick hug. 

“Jonathan!” Will exclaimed when he saw his older brother. 

It had been a couple of months since Will last saw his brother. Jonathan and Nancy were staying at Joyce’s for the holidays but this was the first time Will had an opportunity to see them.

Jonathan had a big smile on his face that matched Will’s. They hugged each other long and tight. “Hi, buddy,” Jonathan said when he drew back from the hug. 

Nancy had come to stand beside them and Will turned to her. He gave her a side hug as she was holding little Emily and he didn’t want to squish the kid. 

“Hi, Emily,” he said to his niece as he stroked her cheek. Emily shyly turned her head away before she seemed to realize that she knew Will. Her eyes shined and she held her hands out. Will chuckled and took her from Nancy.

“How has my favorite niece been huh?” he kissed her cheek. 

“She’s your only niece,” came from Jason. 

“Well, she’s my favorite.”

“And she seems to taken after her uncle,” Hopper had walked into the living room where they all now stood. “Hi, kid,” and hugged him. They might not be kids anymore but they would always be Joyce and Hopper’s kids. 

Hopper shook Jason’s hand welcoming him before he clapped his hands together. “Okay let’s get this party started. I don’t want to see anyone being lazy.” 

“Even this little one,” Emily gooed as Will held her. 

“Yes, she’s our best little elf.” 

They all went to start preparing and Jason walked towards Joyce. “Ms. Horowitz,” he held forwards the glass container containing the pastries. “I made these today.”

Joyce took the container from him. “You didn’t have to.”

“It’s an old traditional Korean pastry. I learned it from my mother and grandmother and hope you’ll like it.”

“I’m sure it’s delicious. Thank you,” she smiled at him and they both walked to the kitchen. She carefully put the container on the counter and Will shot a smile towards Jason. I told you it would go well it said. Jason smiled back and walked towards him to help prepare. 

They had been preparing for over an hour when the doorbell rang.

“I will take it,” Joyce said from the living room where she sat playing with Emily. They had all agreed for Joyce to stay out of the kitchen. 

She got up with Emily, easily placing her on her hip, and walked to open the door. 

She opened the door and it was Lucas and Max this time. She shivered a little from the cold wind that swept in and held Emily close to her. But she still smiled brightly at the couple and gave them a hug, the best way she could with holding a baby. 

“It’s so good to see you, make yourselves at home.”

“Do you need any help,” Max said when she heard voices from the kitchen. 

“No there’s plenty of hands helping there already,” Joyce answered as they walked into the living room. 

She placed Emily on the floor and let her play with her toys and sat down on an armchair. 

Max stroked her head before she took a seat beside Lucas. 

Joyce caught a look at Max’s ring and looked at Max then Lucas, a smile on her face. “Congratulations, I’m so happy for you!”

Max smiled brightly and both Lucas and Max thanked her simultaneously, chuckling.

“We got engaged two weeks ago.”

Joyce nodded “Have you told your parents?”

“We flew down to Hawkins and I called Erica. They’re very excited to start planning.” Lucas stopped. “Already!” he explained. 

Max snorted at her husband’s panic and laid a hand on his leg. She sighed “My mom was,” she took a breath. “Less excited,” she felt as tears started to build in her eyes. 

“Oh honey,” Joyce stood up and sat down beside Max. She brought Max into a hug and rubbed her back, whispering sweet nothings to her. She drew back from the hug and had a soft smile on her face. She dried a tear from Max’s face. “It’s going to be okay.”

Max nodded and felt like she believed Joyce. Her hug warm and comforting, trusting. “God I ruined my makeup,” she took her bag and fixed her makeup. Lucas was rubbing her back and Max felt his warmth beside her. 

“Can I see?” Joyce asked softly when she put down the bag. Max nodded and held out her hand. Joyce took her hand and examined the ring “It’s gorgeous,” she smiled at Max. 

“Thanks.”

“Omg, no way!” someone almost shouted interrupting them. The three of them and Emily turned their heads at the sound. 

It was Will. 

He came to stand near them, the living room table standing between them. “When?”

“On our 2-year anniversary of moving in together,” Max answered.

“Two weeks ago,” Lucas added. 

“Congrats!” He came around to congratulate and hug his friends. 

Will’s outburst had gained the rest of the group’s attention and they had come into the living room. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Hopper questioned. 

“Well it wasn’t the way we planned o telling everyone but we’re engaged!” Lucas explained and intertwined his fingers with Max’s.

The group congratulated the newly engaged couple. The happy cheers made Emily uneasy and she started to cry. Joyce picked her up and started to play with her “Shhh.”

Being in the comfort of her grandmother’s arms Emily calmed down and started to play with the simple dark green sweatshirt Joyce wore. 

Just as Emily calmed down the doorbell rang and Jonathan that was closest to the door went to open it. He opened the door to a group of people. 

In walked El with Mike, Robin, and Kali and after them Dustin and Erica. 

“Look who we meet just outside,” El said referring to Dustin and Erica before she gave her big brother a big hug. “I missed you,”

“I missed you too.”

“It looks like we missed something. What did we miss?” Dustin asked as he walked inside.

“Well,” Max held up her hand, showing the ring. 

“Omg congrats!” Dustin exclaimed and went up to his friends and pulled them both into a hug. 

The group yet again went into a sea of chaos as the newcomers went to congratulate Max and Lucas. 

El went up to her parents and gave them a hug.

“Hi kid,” Hopper resisted the urge to ruffle his daughter’s hair to not destroy her hair. 

El turned to her niece who Joyce was holding. “‘Hi beautiful.”

“I thought you were telling them by dinner,” Erica came up beside her brother. 

Her hair was in a bun, a few strands left by the front. She was wearing a dark blue flowy dress and her makeup was done. She had grown so much Lucas thought as he looked at his little sister.

“Someone called Will changed our plans,” he explained. 

Erica snorted “Well of course.” She slapped his arm “Well congratulations again loser. 

“Thanks, nerd.” He smiled at him. 

Dustin turned to his lifelong friend “Will!” 

“Dustin,” they embraced.

“Jason,” Dustin gave him a quick hug. 

”How was your trip?” Jason asked him. 

“Well I almost slept the whole way.” he paused. “Airplane food isn’t really something I enjoy,” he wrinkled his nose. 

El had turned from Emily and walked up to her best friend. “I guess things didn’t go as planned.”

“Your brother can be a real pain in the ass,” Max said as she hugged El. 

“Yeah tell me about it.” she raised her eyebrows. 

“Hey, Mike,” Nancy walked towards her brother. 

“Nance!”

“What no hi?” she teased him. 

“Ehh,” he played along. 

“Come here,” she tucked him towards here, hugging him. 

“You couldn’t have fixed your hair?”

“Why is everyone talking about my hair,” he lifted his hands in defeat. 

“So it begins,” Hopper put his arm around Joyce. “The chaos,” he said as he looked over the mess of people talking and hugging. 

“Well, it was your idea to hold Christmas this year,” Joyce turned her head to look at Hopper, a teasing smile on her face. 

“Yeah, maybe I regret it.”

“Mhm,” they both knew he didn’t regret it. He dropped a kiss on her head and then one on Emily’s. She reached her hands and played with his facial hair. He held out his hands and Emily took the invitation. She was so small in his arms Joyce thought as she smiled at the two of them. 

“Ms. Horowitz!”

Joyce turned to see Robin walk towards them and smiled brightly at the younger girl. “How have you been,” she asked her and they embraced. 

“Good,” Robin answered and drew back from the hug. 

“Kali!” Joyce gave the other girl a quick hug.

Kali wasn’t one for hugs but she accepted the one from Joyce. 

The doorbell rang yet again and Nancy went to open the door.

“Murray hi!” she opened the door wider to let the man in. 

“So have you started the party without me?” he said when he walked in. 

“Now how could we do that without our guest of honor,” Hopper commented. 

“Oh hi, Jim.”

“Murray,” Jonathan nodded at the man. 

“Jonathan,” he nodded back. 

He walked towards Joyce and Hopper. 

Murray and Joyce had gotten close when they saved Hopper from Russia and continued to form a friendship after the rescue. Hopper had even started to warm up to him. It was nice to have someone their age to hang out with. They loved their kids and each other but needed some adult friend to be with sometimes

“Hi Joyce,” he looked at Emily. “And baby.”

“Emily,” Joyce corrected. 

“Yeah right, Emily.”

“How is Daylan? I thought he would come with you?”

“He was but his family wanted him to celebrate with them so I told him it was okay.”

“Mhm,” Joyce nodded in understanding. 

“Okay let’s finish preparing!” Jonathan said when everyone had greeted each other. 

“Yes please, I’m starving!” Dustin called out. 

They decided that the previous group was enough and the newcomers sat down in the living room. Murray was happy to sit this one out. 

“Joyce kissed Emily’s cheek. “I’m going to go bake that cake,” she said and walked to the kitchen. 

“Don’t burn anything!” Hopper shouted after her. 

She turned to glare at him before continuing to the kitchen. 

“If grandma could kill me she probably would have,” he said to the baby. 

Emily cooed and continued playing with his bear. 

“She said yes and I agree with the child Jim,” Murray said from where he was seated on the couch.

“Oh shut up,” Hopper lightheartedly said which earned a chuckle from Murray. 

In the kitchen, the preparations were at full speed. The house was filled with the smell of food. The kitchen table was soon filmed with different foods like chicken, ham, rice, and mac and cheese. 

Joyce had baked her cake and took it out of the oven and set it on the counter to let it cool. 

Nancy put the last dish on the table and called for the group in the living room. “Let’s eat before the food gets cold.” 

Just as they were about to get up the doorbell rang. Yet again. El got up and walked to open the door. 

“Hey El”

“You live like 15 minutes from here, how are you the one late dingus.”

“Well I had a late night dropping of Ella at the airport,” he walked in “So I kinda overslept,” he scratched this head. 

Robin rolled her head and got up to give her best friend a hug. 

“You missed the news,” she said

“What news?”

“We’re engaged,” came from Lucas. 

“Oh congrats!” he hugged the pair. 

“Thank you,” Max smiled.

He smiled back before turning to the kitchen “Oh, I smell food.”

Nancy shook her head at him and took her daughter from Hopper before she took a seat beside her husband. They all took seats and started to pill food up on their plates. The sounds of chatter and the sounds of cutlery against pates filled the room. The group filled each other in on what was happening in their respective lives. 

“Actually me and Mike are working on a collection of comic books together,” Will announced when they had finished eating. 

“Oh, so we’re definitely getting free comic books right,” Dustin said. Steve smacked him lightly on the head. “What?”

Joyce looked at her son, he may not be a child anymore but he would always be her baby. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, mom,” he smiled softly at her. 

“Oh, we can celebrate this with some cake.” she got up and smacked Hopper on the arm. “Help me.”

“As you command.”

She rolled her eyes and they walked into the kitchen. The pair soon returned, Joyce holding the cake and Hopper the Yakgwa Jason had backed. 

“It this turned horribly,” she set down the cake. “We still have Jason’s,” she paused. “Yakgwa was it?”

“Yes ma’am,” he said, his cheeks turning red from all the attention on him.

Joyce cut the cake and Hopper put a few of the flower-shaped pastries on some plates and handed them to down the table. They worked as a team. 

They then sat down on their previous seats and Joyce took a bite of the cake, being surprised over how good it was. “Omg,” the sweet chocolate melted in her mouth. 

“It’s delicious mom,” Jonathan said. 

They all chimed in to agree. 

“ And Emily likes it,” Nancy looked down at her daughter.

“That’s the biggest compliment,” Joyce smiled and looked over at her granddaughter. 

“Omg, this is delicious,” came from Dustin. 

He and Lucas had finished their cakes and moved on to the Yakgwa. The group chucked at their enthusiasm. 

“Thank you,” Jason said a bit shyly.

The conversation around the tale started again and they resumed eating, drinking, and enjoying each other’s company.

As they helped each other cook and prepare the dinner the group again helped each other and worked together to clean up the table and wash the dishes. Steve and Robin had taken the mission of washing the dishes. 

“Ops,” Robin said after she splashed a bit of water on Steve. 

She looked at him, knowing him. “Don’t you dare! ” 

He dared, splashed a bit of water on her. She gasped as it hit her. “You will see!” she said and sprayed more water and foam on him. 

Steve was about to seek revenge when he heard a voice from behind them. “Will you children stop?”

It was Kali. 

Steve lowered his hands. 

“You’re clearly doing it wrong.” She moved to the sink, spraying water on Steve. 

“Eyy!” he exclaimed. “Two against one! How is that fair.”

Robin loved this playful side of Kali. She seemed tough but she was sweet, to who she wanted and when she wanted. 

“If you nerds are done over there it’s gifting time.” It was Erica. 

They were the only ones left in the kitchen now. 

Steve and Robin’s eyes lit up and they resumed their position and finished washing the dishes. They almost sprinted to the living room. 

“Children,”

“Nerds,”

Kali and Erica said simultaneously. They looked over at each other and smiled.

They followed Steve and Robin and took a seat beside them on the floor. The only remaining place to sit.

“So no Santa?” Mike said.

“Oh damn, I thought Jim would be the Santa,” Murray smirked at Hopper. 

“Yeah nope.” Hopper would not dress up as an old man in a red costume. Absolutely not.

Joyce chuckled and patted Hopper’s leg. 

“Should we just hand them over?” Max asked. 

Lucas shrugged “I guess so.” 

And so they did. And it wouldn’t be their group if they didn’t erupt in chaos. People hugging talking and laughing with each other as they opened their presents. You would occasionally see a gift float across the room. Emily who was now snuggled into her father’s chest would follow the gift with wide eyes. One landed on her lap and she shrieked with delight. 

As they all settled and everyone had given their gifts El and Mike got up and sat on the living room table in front of Joyce and Hopper. “So we don’t really have a gift gift,” Mike started. 

“Oh, you hurt me!” Hopper put his hand on his heart. Playing with them.

After a look of encouragement from Mike El continued. “But we still kind of have a gift.”

“What is it?” Joyce was curious.

El took a breath and took out a paper from her bag. She handed the paper to Hopper and he began to read. It felt like years for El for him to read it, She could see his eyes reread the paper. 

Joyce took the paper from his hands with a confused face. “What is it?”

“Are you serious?” Hopper asked as Joyce read the paper. And reread it. 

“Yeah,” Mike said and linked his fingers with El.

“You gave me a home,” El started and turned to her dad. “After making an impossible choice that first year.”

The deal with Brenner. It had gotten out in 86 but El had forgiven him. 

“You didn’t have to search for me but you did, and you never gave up,” tears were starting to form in her eyes. 

“You took me in and treated me like your own.” she smiled at him. “Even though we sometimes lashed out. It was tough but we made it.”

Hopper rubbed his face and El continued. “I learned from you, you thought me. I started to understand what home was supposed to look like. To feel like.”

“When you were gone,” it was still hard to talk about that.

El turned to Joyce. “You took me in mom, and you treated me just like you treated Will and Jonathan. Your blood. Like I was blood.”

Mike squeezed her hand. “I got another family, another home.” 

“I may have a mama,” she squeezed her eyes at the thought of her biological mother. “But you’re still my mom and I love you. Both of you.”

The room had gotten quiet as she talked. 

“So I wanted to give someone else what you gave me, a family, a home” she looked at Mike. ”So we decided to adopt. And we have been working on getting to adopt for a year now.”

“We got the confirmation of a yes a week ago. We have met the baby and it’s a boy. But it will take a while until he can come home. You’re the first ones we tell, we will tell my parents soon,” Mike said. 

“His name is Leo”

They went silent and El looked at her parents. Waiting for their reaction. Tears were falling down her face and El didn’t even mind it. 

“I’m going to be a grandmother again?” Joyce asked. Her own tears running down her face. 

El nodded and Joyce got up to give El a hug. El hugged her mother tight. “I’m so proud of you baby,” she whispered to her. 

They embraced for a long time before they drew back. Joyce went to hug and congratulate Mike and El looked at her father. 

“Come here,” Hopper said and El went to him. He brought her into an embrace and El felt so safe in his arms. She was sitting in his lap and it felt like she was a kid and still in need of him. Maybe she would always need him. He brushed the tear running down her face “that kid is going to be so lucky to have you as a mother,” tears in his eyes. 

“I love you, dad.”

“I love you kid.”

She got up and Hopper turned to Mike. “And he’s to be lucky to have you as a father,” he said and hugged Mike. 

“Thank you chief.” he smiled up at him. 

“I’m going to be an aunt?” Kali asked.

El turned to her sister and smiled brightly. “Yes.”

Kali came and hugged her. “I’m so happy for you.”

Max had come to stand by them “Me too.”

“He’s going to have the best aunts,” El looked at Max and smiled. “Of course you’re his aunt too.” El hugged her best friend and Max had tears in her eyes. 

She turned around and her brothers stood there. 

“Being a parent is exhausting but also the best thing. Congrats,” Jonathan hugged her. He had just put a sleeping Emily to bed. 

“I can’t wait to meet him,” it was Wills’s turn to hug his sister. 

“Congratulations man,” Lucas had walked up to them. He hugged Mike, patting him on the back. 

“Happy for you,” he smiled at El and hugged her. 

“You’re growing up way too fast,” Nancy said and pulled her brother onto a hug. 

“Are you crying?” Mike asked when he looked at his sister. 

“No,” Nancy denied even as she dabbed her eyes with the corner of her white shirt.

“I trust you,” he patted her arm. 

“Shut up,” she ruffled his hair. 

“Eyyy!”

Joyce was sitting on the couch tucked into Hopper, his arm around her. She watched El and Mike hug their friends and accept their congratulations. She smiled at the sight. Joyce felt as it wasn’t long ago her children still lived with her, still were so young. But they had grown, getting children of their own. 

Hopper dropped a kiss on her head. He was still emptional and he thought of that little girl he took home 13 years ago. He had watched her grow, being afraid that she one day would leave him but she hadn’t and she wouldn’t. 

“Two grandkids,” Murray took a seat beside them. “You two are really growing old huh.” 

Hopper glared at him and Joyce shoved him on the arm but he just laughed at them and Joyce couldn’t help but smile at her friend. 

They had been listening to music all evening and El’s face lit up when she heard the voice of Mariah Carey blast through the radio. “I love that song!” she said and took hold of Mike’s hand. 

“What are you doing?” his face scrunched in confusion. “Wait no, no dancing!” he exclaimed when he understood what he was being dragged into. 

But El didn’t listen to him. Only sang along with the song. “ _I just want you for my own._ ” and Mike signed in defeat and pulled her closer. 

“Max,“ 

Max turned to her fiance. 

“You, want to like...you know?” 

Max looked at him confused before she understood. The necklace around her neck a reminder. 

“Like, just you and me?” he smiled at her. 

She played along. “Are you trying to ask me to dance, stalker?” she said and took his hand. 

_“I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need”_

He brought her closer, dancing to the rhythm. 

Hopper got up from the couch and Joyce looked up at him. He smiled at her and she shook her head. “Hopper no.”

“Oh come on?” 

She looked at his outstretched hand, she bit her lip and looked at him before taking his hand. 

_“I_ _don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day”_

They moved to the open floor. It wasn’t a slow dance and Joyce found herself laughing as she and Hopper tried to dance to the rhythm. 

_"I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know"_

Nancy had taken Jonathan’s hand and they were dancing close. He twirled her around and she had a big smile on her face. 

“I love you,” he whispered to her as he pressed her closer to him. 

“I love you too. Only you.” 

_"Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby"_

Robin got up from the couch and took hold of Kali’s hand. 

“Absolutely not.”

“Kali.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Kali.”

“No.”

“For me?” Robin pleaded. 

Kali looked up at her. “Fine.” 

Robin dragged her up. Dancing away from the others. But the others wouldn’t pay them any attention, too focused on their partners. 

_ "Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  _

_ I won't even wish for snow  _

_ And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  _

_ Underneath the mistletoe’’  _

And there was a mistletoe over them so Robin took the chance of giving Kali a quick peak on the lips and smiled at her. A silent I love you between them. 

_"I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click"_

Jason and Will were already on the dance floor. Jason liked to dance. Had grown up in a family who loved to dance. So he led Will who was much less experienced than him. He launched at him when Will tried to catch up. 

“Don’t laugh!” 

“I’m not,“ Jason tried to resist a smile. 

“Yes, you are!”

Jason couldn’t help but laugh and Will glared at him. 

“You’re cute,” Jason smiled. 

Will’s face reddened. “Just dance.”

Jason smiled and did as he was told, smiling. 

_ "And everyone is singing  _

_ I hear those sleigh bells ringing  _

_ Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  _

_ Won't you please bring my baby to me?"  _

“So we’re the single group?” Dustin said as he watched his friends dance and enjoy themselves. 

“Speak for yourself, I’m not single,” Steve hit him on the head. 

“Well, the alone group then.”

“You haven’t met someone?” Steve asked him. 

“Well...” Dustin trailed off. 

“You have!! Steve almost shouted. 

“Shhh,” he hit his arm. “Maybe.”

“So?” Steve lowered his voice.

“I’m afraid she will run away,” he sighed. 

Steve gave him a look of understanding. 

“I couldn’t be truthful to Dan so that didn’t end up well. And you didn’t have to worry about any of this. Ella had seen this in Hawkins.”

Steve had gotten together with a girl in Hawkins called Ella in 1986. She wasn’t part of the party but she had seen weird things in Hawkins so Steve told her and she believed him. They had been together since then. They had moved in together recently, finally ending their long-distance relationship. 

Dustin had met Dan in college but their relationship didn’t last long. Too many secrets. 

“How is she?” Steve asked him. 

“Her name is Rebecka. She’s nice and funny and really smart and beautiful,” Dustin’s smile got wider as he talked about her. 

“If she really likes you she will trust you, and if she’s as smart as you say she will understand.”

“Yeah maybe.” 

“What are you nerds talking about?” Erica sat down beside them. 

“About how lonely we are.”

“Nerds,” Erica shook her head. 

_“All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby”_

The song came to a stop and the couples stopped dancing, smiles on their faces. Many were red from the dancing and laughing. 

Hopper tucked Joyce into his arms and kissed her head. She smiled up at him. She was so glad to have him by her side. 

The couples sat down on the empty seats and some on the floor. The older ones on the couches and the younger ones on the floor.

“Is it movie time?” Jonathan asked. 

“Ohh yes” Steve chimed in. 

“Please don’t put any cheesy movie,” Murray said. 

What Murray wouldn’t tell them is that he did in fact watch some cheesy movies sometimes and he did enjoy them. But he needed Dylan by his side to enjoy them fully. But he was back in New Mexico where they lived together, in a small town called Santa Fe. 

“Can we….” Will started 

“We’re not watching Star Wars as a Christmas movie,” Erica rolled her eyes. 

Will pouted and Jason patted his cheek. 

“Well good that I have the perfect one!” El got up and took out a cassette from her bag. She went to start the movie, she turned off the light before she resumed her place by Mike on the floor. The only light left was some candles and Christmas decorations. 

They had brought some drinks and snacks and you could hear some snacking. 

It was mostly Steve and Robin hit his leg from where she and Kali were sitting on the floor by one of the couches. 

Jonathan was sitting on one of the couches with Nancy’s head on his lap. He brought his fingers through her hair and she sighed comfortably. It was around 8 and the day had been long. Being a parent was lovely but exhausting. They had a baby monitor close by them in case they needed to check on Emily. 

Joyce and Hopper sat on the armchair. She liked to be close to him, pressed to his die. Her hand was on his chest and he played with it, stroking her hand. 

Murray, Steve, Dustin, and Erica were on the big couch, not made for four people but they made it work. 

Max and Lucas had also sat down on the floor. Max’s head rested on Lucas’s shoulder, their hands intertwined. 

The movie started and everyone went quiet as the title came up. “Little Women.” 

“How many times have you watched this movie?” came from Mike.

“Shh,” El shushed him. 

The movie continued and they watched the March family cuddle together. A family just as the group watching them were. 

The move continued and they watched the energetic Jo March on screen and Hopper couldn't help himself but comment. “She looks like you,” he said to Joyce. 

“What?” she looked away from the tv to Hopper and back at the tv again. “No, she doesn’t!”

“She does if you lived in the 19th century with lighter and longer hair,” he continued.

“She does!” El exclaimed, “I have seen your school pictures.”

“Hmm I agree with El,” Jonathan said. 

“What?” Joyce said again. 

“Don’t worry mom. You’re much cooler.” Will commented. 

Joyce couldn’t see it, a frown on her face. But she stayed quiet and they continued to watch the movie. 

They laughed at some sweet moments and tears ran down their faces when Beth got sick and later unfortunately passed away. Some in the group wouldn’t admit that they cried or got teary eyed watching those scenes.

They watched as almost the whole March family was under the same roof again. As a family in the end. And it reminded the group of their family, they would sometimes be away from each other but they would always end up back under the same roof. Because they were a family and they would never stop loving or caring for each other. 

Their weird but loving family. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I focus on all characters so I hope I brought them and their ships justice. And I really hope you enjoyed it!! Please tell me what you think!!
> 
> I want to thank everyone on Twitter for helping me and brainstorming. And a special thanks to Ary @bidiot3 on Twitter for letting me talk and rant about this fic. Reading and giving me advice. And just standing out with my chaotic ideas. 
> 
> And to everyone who celebrates. Merry Christmas and happy holidays!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time that I write and focus on all characters so I hope I gave them and the ships justice.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, please let me know!
> 
> And Merry Christmas and Happy holidays!!


End file.
